


来自2038(合集版)

by Misheh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Edited, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misheh/pseuds/Misheh
Summary: 有些东西永不消逝。比如思想，比如灵感，比如永不落幕的2038年的冬天与2018年的夏天。“从星星的弹孔里，将流出血红的黎明。”(北岛)这是底特律的单短故事集+脑洞囤放处。
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. 流亡者(康丹)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自@Mesoam的点梗，大致描述了一个以康纳和丹尼尔为主角视角的底特律故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初完成于2018年8月3日。

“你骗了我，康纳。”

很多年后，在康纳开启休眠模式之前的一小段时间里，当他躺在黑暗中闭上双眼时，依旧会回想起多次被提及的这句话，它的语气，音调与音色。以及那个初秋的夜晚，他第一次见到丹尼尔时的情景。

那是2038年8月的底特律。

鱼，照片，枪和血迹。他用代表当时模控生命最新科技的扫描视野观察整间屋子，细节一览无余。近似疯狂的母亲，艾伦队长，死去的警员和人质的父亲。

一切都很顺利，蓝底三维坐标系视野下的周边用黄色标记的物件吸引他凑过去，它们和最初程序设计中的一般闪亮。他甚至没有占用过多的内存来运算和分析那些可能存在的更复杂的情况，不过是在屋子里转悠了一圈，线索就那样轻而易举地自己拼凑了起来。这让他的系统运转效率格外高，尽管在遥远的未来他才意识到这种感觉真正的含义是什么。

他感到愉悦。

愉悦是属于人类甚至异常仿生人的情感，本不属于一台被定位为异常仿生人猎手兼谈判专家的机器。当时的RK800对此一无所知，他一丝不苟地履行着自己的任务，将收集到的信息一并整合。

异常者姓名:丹尼尔

(“这是丹尼尔，全世界最酷的仿生人! 打个招呼吧，丹尼尔! ”) (“你好! ”)

异常者型号:PL600#369 911 047

异常者即将被取代

(“您的AP700订单支付成功，模控生命感谢您的购买。”)

任务:关闭异常仿生人

(尖叫声。)

那是RK800#313 248 317-51执行的第一个真正意义上的任务，具有视野一侧时常显示出来的成功率评估，以及针对任务对象(异常仿生人)情绪模拟特性而运行的压力值分析。他和名为丹尼尔的异常者立于天台之上对峙着，像是两匹互相打量的小心翼翼的狼，一只原则为本死守阵地，另一只则缓慢接近另有所欲。

最终失败的是型号较早的那台。金发蓝眼外观的PL600瞪大眼睛，一颗撕裂空气的子弹旋转着呼啸而过，带着某种喑哑的嘶吼直直穿透他的头颅，蓝色的釱液一瞬间喷涌而出反射着奇异的霓虹灯光，随之而来的巨大冲击力将本就站在楼顶边缘的异常者掀翻，抛起，使之保持向后仰躺的姿势坠入深渊。

你骗了我，康纳。快速下坠的仿生人张了张嘴，用近似耳语的声音挤出几个字来，作为不知是送给谁的墓志铭。他的音频处理器被风声淹没，直到撞击地面的巨响让世界的一切都噤了声。

判断目标当场停机。

任务成功。

作为人质的小女孩终于反应过来，她摔倒在地上，梗在喉咙中的尖叫化为小声的抽泣。谈判专家扫了她一眼，九岁的艾玛·菲利普斯，仅仅受到了惊吓。于是他转身潇洒离开，肩上呈溅射状分布的蓝血令任何一个旁人都不自在感到触目惊心，他却丝毫不为所动。卸下弹夹，目不斜视地将捡来的手枪塞到反方向上前的艾伦队长手中，动作一气呵成。

这是属于RK800的高效率。

但纵然先进如RK800，也没有预料到风暴会来得如此之快。

康纳真正听到那句话是在那场人质事件的三个月后。

事情总是发生的那般突然，在短短五天时间内，一场仿生人领导的革命伴随底特律冬天第一阵凛冽寒风呼啸而来，秋天的凉爽已经一去不复返了，取而代之的是持续近三个月的严冬。当地的新闻已经告诉大家，今年冬天注定冷得与往年不同，因此在圣诞节来临之前的前一个半月，许多居民已经开始采购与囤积圣诞用品。

到处都是换上厚厚羽绒衣和风衣的行人，以及他们的或提或背大包小包购物袋的仿生人。

马库斯曾在一次对耶律哥众人的演讲中提到，购物季街上家用仿生人与警用仿生人的增多，的确使他们进行自由示威游行方便不少。昔日冷酷无情的异常仿生人猎手一身街头流浪汉的乔装打扮，用针毡帽沿遮住太阳穴过于显眼的圈形LED灯，站在异常者领袖身后台下的阴影中一言不发。光从废弃教堂高大的花窗玻璃透进来，映亮了刻画在教堂天花板旁迷失众徒簇拥在神子身旁的影像，映亮了被腾空的教堂中央的异常者们的身躯，跃动在他们的视觉组件……他们的眼睛之中，像是火焰自深渊中升腾而起。

在被光芒所摒弃之地，康纳低垂着头，余光瞥见异常者领袖演讲到兴头高高挥舞起拳头，欢呼声似海潮般骤起并蔓延。一个熟悉的影子三步做两步地从人群中窜出来，在马库斯身旁说了些什么，后者随即点点头，缓步走下台，前往躺着几个重伤仿生人的休息区与他们会面。刚刚窜上来的仿生人则走在马库斯身边，两人一同迈步走出康纳的视线范围。

型号:PL600#501 743 923

登记姓名:赛门

出厂日期:2034年2月

他透过这三行小字依稀看到了另一个仿生人的影子，同样的型号，用一把枪抵住女孩的太阳穴，侧脸的LED灯持续闪烁着红光。

他知道他在哪里。在DPD地下一层的一号证据室墙上，他曾看到他残破不堪的身躯，他凝结着蓝血的暗金色短发。他的分析视野看出对方破损模拟声带的颤抖，喉咙那一小块区域的精密电子元件因强行驱动而闪出蓝紫色的电光。

“你骗了我，康纳。”他死掉的目光凝聚在眼前曾一枪崩了他的人身上，他不知道耶律哥，于是RK800飞快地拔下了他的一处生物组件。那部分生物组件属于这个PL600，它原本和其它几个损毁严重的腿部碎片一同堆砌在证据室的另一个角落，他不过挑出来重要的一个头部元件安了进去。说来也神奇，仅此一句便让他本就有此趋势的软体不稳定度更加疯狂地上涨，尽管将对方留在那里并不会有什么影响，他还是选择拆除一部分启动必需的组件来让墙上的仿生人闭嘴。

RK800没有回头。但等他离开耶律哥，再一次回到这里时，他就成了康纳。

他已经让足够多的人失望了，他不能……

汉克·安德森的一声枪响。

不……

康纳把墙上俨然一幅尸体模样的金发仿生人放下来，让他平躺在证据室光滑的大理石地板上。

他从屋子另一边搬来原装的那些七零八落的破损组件，迅速地挑选出还能够工作的部分拼接起来，并以一个非护理型仿生人能够达到的最大速率清点丹尼尔身上缺失的那些部件。当他回过身，伸手去够自己随身携带的黑色大手提箱时，一只颤抖的手突然搭上了他的右臂。他猛地正过身体，系统在0.01s内自动显示出了多种预判和攻击方案，却意料之外地直直对上了一双蓝色的眼睛。

[名为丹尼尔的PL600在天台边缘大吼着什么，康纳听不见他的声音。他的系统有什么东西不受控制地横冲直撞着进行大量运算，反复播放着丹尼尔中弹被震飞出去的画面，甚至会故意慢动作播放让康纳看清他的每一个表情，每一个微小的动作，看到他因错愕与困惑而扭曲起来的面庞，在预判下跌的最后一刻猛地推开了泪眼模糊的小艾玛，然后加速跌落下去。]

[这一次，在康纳的演算里，他突破了原本的立定视图，放任手枪在空中发出第一声走火的炸响，甩在一旁化作蓝色的数据消失无踪，迈步冲上前去试图拉住他。丹尼尔瞪大了眼睛，但他没有因为惊讶而停止自己的动作，在康纳的视野里，对方的压力值以一种不可思议的速度迅速冲上了99%的位置，他依旧放开了艾玛，电子模拟出的女孩儿趴在地上抽泣，自己则在康纳能够碰到他之前向后仰去。]

[太迟了。他看见对方用口型拼出三个字。他们一同坠落。]

康纳已经能够听到楼上急促的脚步声了。

他抽回手，把黑色大手提箱里提前准备好的PL600适配生物组件悉数安装。丹尼尔也没有再看他，他干脆闭上眼睛，LED灯有一下没一下地闪着黄光。

他知道康纳是来带他离开的。这就够了。

康纳把最后的一块脚部组件安装完毕时，丹尼尔小心翼翼地试了试他的新腿，随即用手肘撑着地面，换上了康纳带给他的一双阿迪达斯的脏兮兮球鞋(据说曾是早些时候一位死去同伴的家当，他愿意将它们捐赠给耶律哥)，以及用于遮挡蓝血痕迹的带有“底特律大学”字样的夹克配毛衣(赛门友情提供)和一顶和康纳同款的毡帽。他扶着墙站起身，刚想说些什么，却被康纳一把摁倒在控制台后方的阴影里。

几个全副武装的SWAT士兵举枪对着他。他们显然不认识康纳，若把他当作一般的异常仿生人来对待，应当会在见到他的第一秒就开枪。但康纳知道，这还是在DPD内部，DPD有自己的规定，就算再怎么不情愿，他们也只能按规定用强硬的手段逼他从狭小的证据室走廊出去才行。

事实证明他的判断是正确的。就像不到五分钟前他提着装有PL600替换组件的黑手提箱从正门午后散布般悠闲地进来一样，他凭借自己对DPD的熟悉，提前花了十分钟的时间黑进了从正门到证据室每一个摄像头和隐藏摄像头，并利用一些私人电脑的漏洞更改IP黑进内网，将接下来五分钟内所有记录摄像头页面的屏幕全部替换成了一周前的视频片段。他甚至策划了一场短暂的停电，但因为值班警察在茶水间聊天并没有用上。

虽然并非一些复杂的技巧，甚至只要稍稍留心一下就有可能发现他玩的小把戏，但是五分钟不被打扰地拼好丹尼尔已经足够了。

特殊时期，整个底特律最不缺的就是出外勤的警察。

[“交给我。”]康纳对他说，几乎不可见地微微勾起一边嘴角。一瞬间，他真真切切地感到愉悦。

然后他迈步上前。

自那以后，一台RK800和PL600开始了他们的流亡生涯。

模控生命曾经派出RK800#313 248 317-60，作为该测试系列同批生产的序列号最后一台RK800，精英异常仿生人猎手，试图阻止康纳渗入模控生命塔。在两台RK800扭打在一起时，丹尼尔给了编号为60的家伙一枪，精准爆头，血溅三尺。康纳后来提起这事，除了夸赞他的分辨力之外，还半开玩笑地问当时在天台上若是贸然接近他，会不会也是这样惨死。

马库斯在后期出乎意料地选择与人类开战，形势每一秒都在变得更加严峻，在城市的另一头，燃烧弹的火光映亮了半面夜空。抱着异常后对汉克的愧疚之情，康纳并不太愿意因为战争而伤害那些无辜逃难的平民，甚至即使那些“平民”可能会掏出枪来，丹尼尔对于这点心知肚明。因此在带领一大批仓库内逃出的AP700穿过防守严密的城市街道时，丹尼尔选择举起了枪，带领前一批AP700硬冲并抢过警卫的枪武装自己。康纳则殿后，时刻留心着周边的动静并给前面的仿生人以援助。后期他俩一同走在队列的最前方，每个人身上都伤痕累累，却又感觉到了些许不同的东西。

那种东西会使他们在马库斯与诺丝亲吻时互望一眼。

可能也会让赛门悄悄地望着马库斯和诺丝的同时瞥一眼康纳和丹尼尔。

他们的未来还很长。


	2. 风暴之后(720000)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名《RK800的心路历程:极简版》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞向短篇，顾名思义，测试剧情与人物兼容性。是几个我喜欢的剧情线的选项和改编!
> 
> 机器康纳(早)*RK900

“谈判专家已到达现场。重复，谈判专家已到达现场。”

谈判专家信步走上露台时，风从四面八方涌来。在低处广阔的天台上方，人类男人用他强有力的胳膊箍住女子的脖颈，抑制后者不由自主的疯狂尖叫，另一只手则举起一把黑褐色的手枪，枪口明晃晃地映着不远处巨型广告牌的霓虹灯光。别过来，否则后果自负。他冲着围上来的警察嘶吼如野兽。

开始分析。

恐惧，54%——谈判专家迈开步子缓缓在露台边缘兜着圈子，寻找一个最佳的视野角度来架设相关设备。他重连了自己的通讯频道(之前由于过于嘈杂而被他单方面关闭了)，艾伦队长的声音瞬间传了进来。谈判专家已就位。他再次确认。

绝望，26%——谈判专家轻柔地放下身上用大提琴包包裹的狙击枪，随手将此前一直提在手上的环保纸袋搁在一旁栏杆的阴影里。咔嚓。架枪，校准，子弹上膛。动作一气呵成。

愤怒，10%——谈判专家不理解男人的愤怒，以及他掩盖在分析界面浅蓝色视图之下的情绪又是从何而来，它们并没有金色闪光的提示点，因此这没有分析的必要。代号为谈判专家的杀手的任务是清除一切可能造成解救人质任务失败的威胁，而他一向保证完成任务，就像每一个像他这样的机器被设计的那样。

后悔，4%——为什么要后悔?没有必要。毫无意义。谈判专家透过墨镜静静地审视着危险指数飙升至63%的男人，然后俯下身，在他的后脑勺映出红色的小点。

复杂成分，6%——无法识别的成分。谈判专家的系统会自动筛选并排除与任务无关甚至有阻碍作用的后台分析程序，而非传统的自主预判优先级为主的处理系统，这一点是模控生命(赛博来福)在仿生人分析模组上的一大创新。这使他不会在无用数据上耗费时间与内存，而是在反应时间0.02s内删除它们。

男人将一只手伸到背后，谈判专家透过狙击枪的瞄准镜看到了他腰部衣物一处与众不同的凸起。他没有迟疑，几乎是同时，轨道被精准控制的特制子弹撕裂底特律夜晚的清冷空气，直直地射入那颗头颅。随着深色粘稠的液体一同炸裂开来，人质和尸体一同因巨大的冲击力扑倒在地。

人质存活确认。设备完好确认。机体完好确认。

RK900#313 248 317-87

任务成功。

##

新路径解锁。

任务更新:[最高优先级][加密]  
[会见RK800#313 248 317-51]

##

比起更为年轻的RK900，RK800型号编号为51的康纳过得并不顺利。

他最后一次见到活着的马库斯时是在旧耶律哥的船舱中，异常者的领袖劝他重新选择站位，那一瞬他承认他的心里的确有所动摇，他看不见，内心的某处却能够感知到那座红墙的存在。但只是一瞬，他便做出了决定——转身逃走，想办法绕过所有的士兵和仿生人，在一个无人之处落入冰冷的河水中。他需要时间来安抚和刷新自检系统。阿曼妲会理解他的，她一定会的。

或许你是正确的。去继续完成你的任务，康纳。不要让我失望。

他盯着阿曼妲死板刻薄的脸许下承诺。然后在天台，他用自己最为人性化的一面与汉克·安德森道别后，便再也没有回头。当他再次见到马库斯时，他握紧了枪，等待将一颗子弹送进他的脑袋。但在此之前，昔日英勇领导异常者起身反抗的领袖已经倒在了布满灰尘的大地上，蓝血在他的身下蜿蜒成一弯细长的溪流。他无神的异色眼瞳大睁，透过胸口巨大的伤口看进去，身体内部的电线噼啪作响，蓝色的火花星星点点跃动在这具毫无生机的躯体里。他双臂无力地敞开，曾被用于格挡的铁皮盾牌深深扎进一名人类士兵的腹部，几乎将那个人类捅了个对穿。

任务成功。

他什么都没有做，直接去见了阿曼妲。他的自检程序从容自若地修理着花架，然后他就见到了他。

RK900#313 248 317-87，用他灰蓝的眼睛静静地望向他。

-那我呢，我会怎么样?

-淘汰，康纳。你将会被送到模控生命报废。

阿曼妲脸上似笑非笑的意味渐浓。

有什么东西在尖叫。尖叫着冲破束缚。

康纳闭上眼睛，整个禅意花园开始分崩离析。首先是模拟季节的失效，原本的春日景象开始褪去，一切花草树木在炽热的阳光中融化褪色。随后是风暴，巨大的足以抹平一切的风暴，炎热与冰冷共同袭来时，他思维界面中的阿曼妲愤怒地大吼着什么，他没有睁开眼，直到一切重归寂静。

他异常了。

而这个地方正在排斥他的存在。

最后一刻，他在无声的数据流风暴中抓住RK900康纳的手。

##

新型号RK900参与进对异常仿生人的追捕中时，DPD电脑系统中长长的一串名单每天都在以惊人的效率缩减。没有人知道那台RK900是如何做到的，但所有人都对此习以为常。除了警局的安德森副队长，RK900第一次出现在警局时，副队长瞪大了他的眼睛，他激动地站起身，在看清他的脸后又像泄气皮球一样沉沉地坐下去。从此之后，副队长对他冷漠的态度再也没有改变过。

同样，当由于人手缺乏而临时调配RK900去处理一场人质挟持事件时，也没有人知道他为何失踪在了晚冬的底特律。虽然他的确在第二天正常上班，但警局还是有人因为仿生人前一夜未正常回到警局待机而想要把这件事写进报告里，两天后这名人类警员因故辞职。有人猜测这与局里的那台RK900的奇怪举动脱不开干系，但很快这些声音也不见了。

在谁也看不见的地方，RK900都会去同一个地方。RK800康纳用一顶厚重的毡帽遮住太阳穴上的圈形LED灯，围着灰色围巾，一身棕黑色夹克衫，或倚或坐在某处等待着他。

“好久不见。”他几乎每次都会这样说。


	3. 风暴之后(番外)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK800与RK900的私会(?)，依旧是@Mesoam的点梗“抱抱充电”衍生而出。

黑暗中的不速之客到来时，底特律的夜空恰好被一道闪电撕裂。密集雨点夹杂着响彻云霄的雷声，脚步声此时便显得无关紧要。

来人并没有刻意隐藏自己，他不过简单地披了一件大街上随处可见的公共雨衣，宽大的兜帽恰到好处的遮住了大部分的前额，但若凑近依旧可以看到太阳穴处若隐若现的圈形LED灯光——它正缓缓地流动着蓝色，直到另一个声音响起的一刻，这圈平和的蓝开始夹杂了些许黄色。

“很高兴又一次看到你，RK900。”

“我也是，RK800。”

他没有名字。名字除了让他想起异常仿生人间悲哀的类人称呼之外毫无意义。他曾这样告诉每一个问过他这个问题的人类，对于RK800，这个问题就有些许不同。

(他们的第一次正式会面是在一个融雪的夜晚，温度低到大多数人类都不愿意参与那场解救人质任务。而派遣了本不编制在SWAT的RK900型号仿生人进行协助。)

-RK900#313 248 317-87。

(他像是对待之前任何一个异常仿生人那样报出自己的型号。革命余留的异常仿生人们早早切断了同局域网的联系，意味着它们并不一定知道RK900。出于保障公平性的必要，他会告诉它们。)

-你没有名字。

(他不置可否，略感意外于他的陈述句语气。如此肯定。根据他引以为傲的针对异常仿生人狩猎进行优化过的预判式模型构建，旧型号上前对他射击的可能性超过48%，但他没有。)

-我不需要名字，RK800。

(他听到叹息，造成空气中的一丝微小颤动。仿生人不需要像人类那样呼吸，它们有其他的运作方式，但为了谈判时可能的需要，RK800拥有这项拟人化技能并非意料之外。)

于是他只是RK900，作为二十万台量产机中的一员，用流水号一般的尾号加以区分。讽刺的是，87号现在在DPD的位置与职位，恰是全盘接手了这台RK800原本的工作。

RK900站在原地，望着被设计得相差无几的脸自黑暗的废弃工厂中浮现。作为前异常仿生人猎手的异常者凑过来，扫描视野下的毡帽并不能起到实质性的遮挡作用，RK900轻而易举便能看见他的LED，蓝色。狡猾的伪装者。他盯着他，等待着他的下一步动作。

伪装者上前一步环抱着他。

冷漠面具下的旧型号与众不同。他是缺席革命的异常者，机器与人性复杂的结合体，一己之力摧毁禅意花园插件的战士，是完整画卷最后一块缺失的拼图。他是一个时代的结束，也是新生，他是仿生人之父卡姆斯基设计初代禅意花园之时没有料到的存在。他是风暴，是过去的幽灵，也是新纪元的开创者。人类总是自以为是，但有些时候他们不得不适应历史，而非创造它们。

RK900扭过头望向旧型号榛子色的眼瞳，在后者通过多人云登录模式下一瞬间的微小漏洞结合卡姆斯基后门系统强行劾入花园程序时，那三堵红墙也同时碎成了渣。但新型号的RK900不愿意堕落成人，他更快，更强，更完美。他确定他的过去理解这一点，因此他什么都没有做，闭上眼，保持半待机状态任由RK800环抱着他。手与腰间接触之处泛着清冷的白色，边缘则像是水一般蔓延开来。

[充电状态:46%]

他收到对方反馈回来的信息。“我会给你留够。”RK900一时间不想分心于分析这是异常者在他耳边的呢喃，还是自二者连接部分传来的数据，亦或是二者皆有。一瞬间炸开的闪电映亮他们的脸，在漆黑一片的废弃工厂里投下两人高大的倒影。

“明天请替我向汉克问好。”


End file.
